


BBC Sherlock:  The Baker Street Series

by magicbunni



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Mystery, No Sex, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbunni/pseuds/magicbunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Collected links to four Sherlock Holmes mysteries, based upon the BBC's <b>Sherlock</b> series.</p>
  <p>Please enjoy!<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	BBC Sherlock:  The Baker Street Series

#  [ The Baker Street Series 1-4](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16197)

  


[Book 1: The Ninth Muse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/293480)  
Conspiracy and murder find Sherlock Holmes and John Watson surrounded by covert enemies in the heart of Scotland Yard. Together, they unearth clues that illuminate the scope, depth, and distorted psychology behind the crime! And, after a pre-emptive strike ordered by the mastermind they pursue, Holmes elects to continue the investigation under conditions that will force John Watson to fight for his friend's -- colleague's -- life.

[Book 2: The Photography Club ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/294019)  
An evening out is interrupted by a cryptic call from Lestrade, and the doctor and Consulting Detective are greeted at Scotland Yard by CIA Agents looking to work with Sherlock Holmes. The Agency needs to leverage Sherlock's unorthodox knowledge of London while investigating a missing CIA mole they presume dead... only it's proving tricky to identify the body, and even more of a challenge to unravel the mystery behind the murder.

[Book 3: The Burning Question ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320408)  
Hot on the heels of solving a missing person's case, Sherlock finds Lestrade and John at the door. Downtown London is burning and no one knows exactly why. But who better to tease a pattern from utter chaos than Sherlock Holmes?

[Book 4: The Double Walker ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/327826)  
With John caught in the middle of staffing changes at the clinic, and Sherlock's boredom reaching ever more grandiose heights, it was the right time for a case. A missing corpse and a crime scene so bloody it's impossible the victim could've survived means there's more than enough to keep Sherlock occupied, even before it becomes clear this victim is no stranger. Can Sherlock and John interpret three words, left as clues, in time to catch the culprit?

Thanks for reading! :) 


End file.
